Changing Hearts
by FinalFantasyFreak101
Summary: Korra realizes who she truly loves after venting to Bolin, but Bolin isn't so sure his feelings are the same now as well. Borra one shot. I apologize for all the mess ups


Soooo for all my fellow Borra fans is a fan fiction and may I remind you titles are not my strong point. I'm surprised I've written another one so soon but I have been wanting to write one for a while. I don't write in first person a lot so its not my best and to take care of any confusion yes the point of view changes from Bolin to Korra between paragraphs. If you don't like it don't read it. No need for nasty comments from Borra haters okay?

* * *

With extreme focus I levitated the mineral disks into the air and with two quick jabs they flew at the target. "Woo! I'm amazing!" I yelled with pride only for the mood to be broken by a jumble of screaming words. It came from the beautiful Avatar though so I didn't mind. Even when she looked like she wanted to burn, drown, smash, or blast any thing that walked I couldn't help but admire her. I could get lost in her blue eyes forever. _"Damn being in the friend zone sucks." I thought as I admired the woman I would never have. "Why does he have to be so sensitive to a piece of fabric!" Korra screamed as she pulled a chunk of the training room wall out with invisible fingers and chucked it. I just barley missed the flying rock and cringed a little as it hit some equipment with a smash. "Hey, I know you're mad but don't take it out on me." I commented as jokingly as I could. "Oh, Bolin, I'm so sorry. I guess I didn't see you." "Clearly, but what has you so riled up?" I straddled a bench as I sat down and patted for my lovely friend to sit too._

Seeing Bolin's smiling face calmed me a bit and I took a seat next to him as he offered. With a few deep breaths to settle me down I looked at him. Even when someone as temperamental as me came into the room he was still so happy. It made me feel bad in a way too. When I had problems I would come to him to vent, but he would always be positive and give advice then say or do something comical to cheer me up. If it was me I'd probably be more cold hearted about it and not want to deal with it. "Sooo?" He asked with a raised brow to my silence. "Oh yeah, well Mako and I got in a fight…again." I tried to suppress the embarrassed blush rushing to my cheeks as I admitted my problem. "We were messing around and decided to spar a little. I told him he should take his scarf and coat off but he refused going on about how I'd never lay one hit on him, which of course only provoked me and well…I accidentally burned the end of his, scarf."

"Oh my…I'm sure he didn't take that too well." My earth bending friend replied. I looked at the floor between my knees and sighed. "He blew up. I apologized and even offered to fix it, but that only made things worse. He told me I'd done enough damage and to just leave him alone. He won't talk to me now…"

I stopped myself from frowning as Korra told me her story. I was a bit disappointed in Mako and even angry. He had the girl of my dreams and blew his lid for a scarf. Yeah the sentimental value of it to him was great, but still ignoring her was a bit much. I scratched the back of my head as I replied. "Well it meant a lot to him and you know how easily Mako can get mad. I'm sure if you just give him a few more hours he'll be fine. He'll probably take you out after you two talk things over and everything will be back to normal." I gave her a smile as I put a hand on her shoulder only for it to soon be brushed off as she stood up. "But what if he doesn't? What if he decides it's the last time hes going to deal with a mess up like me and brea-"

"You are not a mess up!" I snapped as I stood up and looked at Korra with seriousness. This obviously caught her off guard and left her for a loss for words. "I don't know where you got that from, but its far from true. You are the bravest, funniest, most remarkable person I know. I look at you and see a hero and friend. Someone I'm honored to have in my life and if Mako can't look past an accident to forgive the best girl he'll ever find well shame on him." Silence over took the training room as we both looked at each other. After a few moments Korra recovered from her shock and sighed. "Bolin, I don't think you understand. It meant a lot to him and he might not forgive me." Now it was my turn to be shocked. I finally let my smile fade as I looked to the floor. "I'd understand more then you know Korra. I remember bringing flowers to a girl who meant a lot to me to see her kissing my brother." I took in a shaky breath as my hands clenched to a fist. "Bolin…"

"My heart broke that night…and it was hard, finding the pieces and putting them back together. I forgave you both though because I knew it was what was right. I had someone important taken from me from someone I loved and still put on a smile and said it was okay." I looked back at Korra and for once didn't feel like I could get lost in those baby blue eyes. My feelings were beginning to get mixed up and confused. I didn't know what to think of her anymore. "If Mako can't forgive you after hes been forgiven for his own mistakes then maybe you should start looking for the guy who wants you for you and not some out of the blue feelings made from lust." Again we were engulfed by silence. My patience had ran out and I finally snapped. All those angry emotions I had put away as she talked about her and Mako's failing relationship were let loose. "I'm sorry…" I managed to murmur and turned to leave. I couldn't look at her anymore. Not right now.

As he walked away I could only stand there speechless. I fell back onto the bench as my thoughts overwhelmed me. Bolin was right Mako and I's relationship wasn't being held by anything but physical attraction. How much did we really know about each other or even have in common. "I've made a mistake." I whispered to myself. I had a man who was crazy about me and lost him because of my own selfish wants. While Mako was a jerk Bolin was trying to get to know me and liked me for who I was not what I was. About an hour or so later I heard footsteps coming towards me and two arms wrap around my waist. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. Can you forgive me?" This was exactly what Bolin was trying to say and even as the butterflies fluttered in my stomach it never felt so wrong. Pulling away from Mako and standing up to face him I nodded. "Yeah, I can, but this isn't going to work out. I realize now how incompatible we are. I want to stay your team mate and friend, but nothing more." Mako's eyes grew wide and I could feel the anger he was trying to not unleash. "Look I'm sorry. Can we talk about this later? I need to make things right with someone right now." Without waiting for a reply I turned and left with only one thing on my mind, I needed to find Bolin.


End file.
